


The start of a new chapter....

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are oblivious idiots, All Human AU, Clary Fray/ Jace Wayland (very background), Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Isabelle Lightwood/ Simon Lewis (very background), Law Student Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway/ Jocelyn Fairchild - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ragnor Fell/ Catarina Loss (mentioned only), Slow Burn, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec Lightwood's life has changed a lot in the last few months, mainly due to his parent's reaction to finding out their eldest son's sexuality, but maybe, just maybe, things are going to get better. As Alec moves into his new flat and starts his new part time job in Luke's bookshop little does he know that his life will change more than ever expected.Based on a request for a bookshop AU.Otherwise known as the Christmas fic that turned out a lot longer than I planned





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asirenofbeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asirenofbeauty/gifts).



> Beta'd by @glitter-Bane of the Shadowhunters Beta Net - huge thanks honey I'm not sure I'dve got through it without you... seriously thank you so much
> 
> So it seems like I can't write a one shot without it getting...well a bit epic ....anyway I hope you enjoy xox

“Ok well that's the last one.” Jace dumped the last cardboard box on the floor before almost throwing himself onto the ratty sofa in the middle of the living room.

  
“Look, you can still back out you know, you guys don't have to do this.” Alec frowned as he sat down in an equally battered, mismatched, armchair, only glancing up briefly as Izzy bounced into the room.

  
“Seriously, you think I'd miss out on a Lightwood party pad. You've got to be kidding me buddy.” Jace grinned as he stretched out on the sofa as Izzy moved over and perched on the arm of Alec's chair.

  
“Yep but this place, it's, well, it's a dump.” Alec groaned as he looked around their new apartment, a small three bed with peeling paint on the walls and a very suspect looking carpet. It was completely hideous but it was all he could afford and he couldn't help the guilt he was feeling at dragging his siblings down with him.

  
“Oh you have so little faith big brother. You just wait until...this is going to be fabulous!” Izzy said as she waved her arms around dramatically.

  
Alec groaned again as he slumped further down in the armchair. It was typical really that Jace and Izzy were being so positive and whilst he was eternally grateful for their support he couldn't shift the feeling that if it wasn't for him they'd still be living in their parents comfortable brownstone.

  
Honestly, Alec had always suspected that something like this could happen but he'd always hoped he'd have more time, maybe that he'd have had a job, money of his own before everything fell apart. He should've known that he wouldn't be so lucky.

  
If he was honest he'd become complacent and that had been his downfall. He'd managed to get to the final year of law school before the inevitable happened, his parents had found out he was gay.

  
The arguments he had expected, the disappointment, the hurt, but what he hadn't expected was for it to all come to a head the way it did. His only consolation was that his baby brother, Max, who had died of cancer 18 months previously, hadn't been alive to see it. To see his mother, no Maryse, screaming at him over the table and telling him that if he didn't see sense he was no longer welcome in the house.

  
When he'd grabbed his bag and walked out he hadn't really known what to do next. Maybe he'd hoped that they'd calm down, but much as he wished otherwise they'd stayed true to their word and cut him off entirely. Granted he still had access to his bank accounts and his trust fund had matured when he got into Columbia law so he wasn't exactly destitute but somehow he really didn't want to touch their money, wanted to prove that despite what Maryse said he could and would make it on his own.

  
So he'd moved into a hotel and started desperately looking for somewhere to live. Izzy and Jace, his brother and sister, had spent weeks trying to calm things down but in the end had given up, both deciding that if Alec was disowned they were leaving too and so they had ended up here.

  
Alec had had to use some of the trust fund toward the deposit on their new place, shabby though it was, but had at least got himself a part time job, largely thanks to Jace’s girlfriend’s step dad Luke who ran a bookstore and always needed extra help. Fortunately his college tuition was already paid for and funnily enough the college didn't think that ‘I've just found out my son is gay’ was a reasonable excuse for a refund so at least that was something he didn't have to worry about.

  
So this was it, his new life, as much as it was sad there was a part of him that felt relieved because at the end of the day he was finally free, free to be completely himself. Despite his worst nightmares things could've been so much worse, granted his parents were no longer speaking to him but he hoped, maybe in vain, that they'd come round one day and more importantly he and his siblings were closer than ever.

  
The one surprise was that the situation led to his relationship breaking down. He supposed it made sense, when his parents had walked into find him and Raj in bed together, it had of course been a shock, but Raj, who was terrified of being outed, just hadn't been able to deal and so he'd left. Alec knew he should be more upset about it, heartbroken really and in many ways he felt guilty that he didn't but if he was honest he'd always known in his heart of hearts that however fond he was of Raj he didn't love him, not really.

  
Izzy clicked her fingers in front of his face and he realised that he completely zoned out whilst she'd been talking excitedly about her plans for their new home.

  
“Hey, earth calling Alec..” Izzy stared pointedly at him. “Anyone would think you didn't care how amazing I'm gonna make this place…”

  
Jace laughed as Alec mumbled sorry under his breath.

  
“Whatever. Anyway I don't know what you're laughing about Jace, someone has to take me down to Home Depot and Alec has to work…” Alec couldn't help but laugh as Jace rolled his eyes dramatically before glancing at his watch and realising the time.

  
“Shit...I gotta go..” Alec practically leapt from the chair grabbing his coat and bag because the last thing he wanted was to be late for his first shift.

  
………

  
“So, I think that's everything, sure you'll be ok?” Luke grinned as Alec nodded in response, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. “Great, well I'll just be in the back office talking the mountain of paperwork I've been avoiding. Any problems, seriously anything just give me a shout. To be honest I'll be glad of the distraction.”

  
Luke winked as he moved into the back room leaving Alec alone behind the counter.  
It was still early in the afternoon and the shop was relatively empty giving Alec the opportunity to fully take in his surroundings.

  
The shop wasn't huge but every available space was crammed with bookcases laden with every conceivable size and shape of book, their multicoloured spines seemingly jostling for attention. Although there were loads of new editions, Luke had dedicated a corner of the shop to vintage books, which Alec longed to go and explore, and behind the counter were glass locked cabinets that contained rare first editions with price tags that would make your eyes water. Spread about the shop were loads of beanbags and comfy looking chairs where Luke actively encouraged people to sit and read, even going so far as having a coffee machine behind the till. All in all the shop was pretty much Alec's idea of heaven.

  
Alec's shift went pretty smoothly, he'd been fairly busy with customers and Luke had popped out a few times to check he was ok, his presence and calm demeanour helping Alec relax into his role. Honestly he couldn't ask for more and although Alec didn't know him well he liked Luke immensely already and was more than grateful for him giving him a shot.

  
With an hour to go the shop was starting to quieten down when the tinkling of the bell above the door indicated a new customer entering. Alec looked up lazily and suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. There, walking into the shop, was possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life.

  
Even though he was bundled up against the New York winter he managed to look effortlessly gorgeous, his hair perfectly styled, dark with red highlights to match the red silk scarf wrapped casually around his neck, and his almond shaped eyes accentuated with glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner so perfect even Izzy would have been envious. Alec couldn't tear his eyes away, everything about the man was completely captivating even down to the way he seemed to flow with feline grace as he moved.

  
Finally the man noticed Alec watching in rapt attention and, catching his eye, winked mischievously making Alec flush bright crimson cursing himself for not being more subtle.

  
The man moved towards the counter and languidly put his elbow on the counter before resting his chin on the back of his hand and looking up at Alec through his eyelashes.

  
“Well now, who are you?” Alec groaned inwardly as even the sound of the man's voice sent shivers down his spine.

  
“Umm..yeah...hi I'm Alec...um… I'm new…” He stuttered despite himself, willing himself to get a grip and stop making such a grade a fool of himself.

  
“Well I know that darling. I would certainly remember seeing someone as gorgeous as you in here before now.” The man practically purred before smiling wickedly as he undoubtedly noticed that Alec had gone bright red.

  
“I...ummm…..” Alec took deep shaky breath in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves. “Umm..how can I help?”

  
“Well, honestly, I can think of lots of ways you could help sweetie.” Any attempts Alec had made to stop blushing and calm down we're completely obliterated in the face of the man's obvious flirting, which clearly had to be some sort of game because there was no way on earth this gorgeous man could be in anyway interested in someone like him.

  
“Seriously though, I have an order to collect in the name of Bane, Magnus Bane.” The man, Magnus, seemed to take pity on Alec and spoke more seriously although the wicked smile didn't leave his beautiful lips.

  
Fortunately for Alec he was saved by Luke emerging from the office and, honestly, he'd never been more relieved to see him.

  
“Magnus, hey. Don't tell me you're flirting with poor Alec, seriously it's his first day…” luke grinned at Magnus as Alec felt himself relax a little.

  
“Would I ?” Magnus straightened up in mock indignation and held his palm to his chest.

  
“Yes, you totally would.” Luke indicated his own eyes with his first two fingers before pointing them at Magnus as he laughed. He turned to Alec. “Alec, just ignore him. If you wouldn't mind Magnus’ order is in the office.”

  
Alec honestly felt like he'd never moved so fast, surreptitiously rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he walked away to grab the books. He could hear Luke and Magnus chatting away like old friends, the kind of banter between them that you only heard between two people who knew each other really well.

  
When Alec returned with Magnus’ order the pair were clearly just finishing up their conversation.

  
“So you're still coming over tomorrow night I hope. Jocelyn’s making her chicken cacciatore..” Luke said.

  
“Well old friend, how can I possibly turn down an offer like that. Ah and my books, why thank you.” Magnus smiled at Alec as he reached for his order and Alec mentally cursed himself as he felt himself blushing yet again.

  
“So I'll see you tomorrow and I shall look forward to seeing you again Alexander. Sadly time and tide waits for no man.” With a wink and smile Magnus grabbed his books and left leaving Alec feeling decidedly dizzy.

  
“Is he always like that?” Alec muttered under his breath.

  
“Pretty much.” Luke chuckled as he patted Alec reassuringly on the back. “Anyway nearly closing time, you can head off if you like. See you next time.”

  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks Luke.” Alec ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing his stuff and heading home.

  
………

  
Alec was still feeling decidedly off balance by the time he got back to his new home, the whole journey home he'd been assaulted with visions of beautiful dark eyes and caramel skin. He still couldn't believe someone who looked like that could have been flirting with him. Not that he was though, not really, because how could someone as clearly gorgeous as Magnus Bane possibly want to flirt with someone like him, gangly, awkward, and shy. Nope that wasn't possible. Clearly Magnus was just naturally flirtatious because, honestly, that was all it could be.

  
By the time he reached the door of the apartment Alec was still mulling it over, cringing at how ridiculously he had handled the situation.

  
As he stepped into the living room the place was in chaos and the strong smell of fresh paint was almost overwhelming. Izzy turned round, paint roller in hand and grinned happily at him, her hair knotted up in a loose bun and covered with a floral headscarf.

  
“Alec hey..you're back. Just in time.” Izzy bounced over and grabbed him by the the arm literally dragging him over to a group of paint cans. “So important question, which colour, the blue or the gold?”

  
Alec rubbed his hands through his hair utterly confused then tried to stifle a laugh as Jace, who was currently painting a wall a pale biscuit colour turned to him and mouthed ‘save me’ over Izzy’s shoulder.

  
“Sorry what?” He looked at his sister, decked out in paint spattered dungarees, through narrowed eyes.

  
“For your room silly. I'm thinking the blue, elegant, masculine very you..” Izzy pulled the lid of one of the cans to show a deep cobalt blue paint.

  
“Umm Iz, don't you think that's a little dark...I mean I only have a small room.” When they'd taken the flat Alec had insisted on taking the smallest room, partly because he couldn't afford to pay as much rent as the others and partly because realistically he'd be the only one sleeping in there. Jace would undoubtedly have Clary over to visit and Izzy had recently started seeing Clary's friend Simon so it made sense that they should have the two larger rooms.

  
“Honestly Alec, it's just for a feature wall.” Izzy rolled her eyes as Alec mouthed ‘What's a feature wall?’ at Jace who replied with a shrug. “Fine the blue it is..”

  
Izzy grabbed two cans of paint and shoved them at Alec.

  
“Right follow me. I'll show you which goes where.” Izzy grabbed a roller and tray and pulled Alec towards his new room ignoring his protestations that he had college work to do.

  
……

  
Alec wasn't sure how long it had taken to finish painting but he had despite himself he had actually enjoyed doing it. There was something about physical activity that always helped to calm his thoughts and one thing was sure it had taken his mind off beautiful glittery Asian men which he couldn't help feeling was a good thing.

  
He stepped back a little to check his handiwork. Izzy unsurprisingly had picked out the perfect colours, the deep blue contrasting well with the pale grey blue of the other walls.

  
When he reentered the living room, laden with paint trays, everything seemed to be more under control as well. The walls were already done and Izzy was organising Simon and Clary, who had turned up at some point, to help unpack boxes and lay rugs all over the threadbare carpet whilst Jace lay collapsed on the sofa, which was now liberally cover with multicoloured throws and cushions.

  
“Hey Alec..” Simon grinned, seemingly glad of an excuse to take a break for a second. “Good timing pizzas on its way.”

  
“Hey. Anyone’d think you're only helping for free food.” Izzy nudged Simon playfully in the side.

  
“Guilty as charged.” Simon held his hands up in mock surrender making Izzy giggle.

  
It was funny really Alec thought, when he'd first met Clary and Simon he really hadn't liked them at all. If he was honest a part of that was jealousy or more accurately worry that somehow the two of them would break up the tight bond he had with his brother and sister, but now they were like an extended part of his family. Sure Simon sometimes got on his nerves (that guy literally didn't stay quiet for more than two seconds) but he could see he was good for his sister.

  
He really hadn't expected Jace to settle down, so Clary had been a real shock, but she and Jace were very much an item and the fact that she didn't take any of her brother's nonsense was only a positive thing.

  
The evening settled into the reassuring pattern of friendly banter that always happened when they were all together. Alec wasn't sure if it was just that or the fact that thanks to Izzy the apartment was starting to look really homely but he found himself relaxing.

  
Once the pizza arrived Izzy allowed everyone to take a break for the rest of the night and soon they were all comfortably settled with food and beer and the traditional teasing of Simon for his insistence that pineapple was an amazing topping.

  
“So Luke said you did really well on your first shift.” Clary said turning to Alec and smiling.

  
“Yeah, no, it was great. I mean the shop is amazing anyway and Luke's great. Thanks so much for sorting it for me.” Alec never felt particularly comfortable with compliments so busied himself with one of the final slices of Pizza.

  
“He even said you survived getting Magnused, which is pretty impressive.” Clary laughed and Alec nearly choked on his pizza.

  
Alec felt himself flushing at the mention of Magnus name and catching the look in his sister's eye realised he hadn't got away with him.

  
“Magnus eh?” Izzy cocked her head to one side and looked between him and Clary.

  
“Iz, it's nothing..” Alec grumbled under his breath.

  
“Hey don't worry Alec, Magnus is cool he's just super flirty..” Clary laughed oblivious to Izzy watching the interaction like a hawk.

  
“Oh yeah, no I got that..still he seems..well… yeah..nice..you know...quite magical...” If Alec could've slapped himself without anyone noticing he would have done it right at that moment. Damn it, how could he have let that slip out, now Izzy and Jace would never let him live it down. Alec stared down at his hands trying to ignore Jace’s snort of laughter in the background.

  
“Cool Magnus is back. I mean that's good right. So when did he get back from London?” At that moment Alec was more than grateful that Simon was completely incapable of detecting subtext and had started nattering away. As he glanced up he caught his sister's questioning gaze and knew he hadn't escaped that lightly.

  
Izzy was watching him carefully as Clary and Simon happily chatted about Magnus return. Apparently they'd both known him since they were kids and Magnus was kind of like an older brother to the pair of them since Jocelyn and Luke had taken him under their wing whilst he was still a teenager in foster care with a burning passion for art.

  
“So it sounds like he's doing better if he's back to the flirting again. I mean he seemed to take the Camille thing really hard so..” Simon said and for some reason that sentence caught Izzy attention.

  
“Wait. You mean Magnus Bane. The Magnus Bane..” Izzy grabbed Simon's arm.

  
“Umm yeah?” Simon looked as confused by the situation as Alec felt.

  
“Oh my god! Alec why didn't you tell me...I mean seriously you met Magnus Bane. He's like my hero.” Izzy looked pointedly at her brother and rolled her eyes in disgust at his blank expression. “ Seriously Alec do you listen to anything I say. Magnus Bane, fashion designer, used to date Camille Belacourt, the supermodel, until that bitch cheated on him. Ring any bells?”

  
“Yeah kinda…” Alec ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.

  
“And you met him..and he flirted with you...this..is..epic.” Izzy was practically bouncing in excitement.

  
“Well..I...look, he wasn't really flirting..it was just…” Alec was starting to feel decidedly off balance. Whilst he knew that Magnus hadn't really meant anything by his teasing if he was honest there had been a teeny part of him that had hoped, but no, he knew now there was literally no way. A guy who dated supermodels would never be interested in him. Alec pushed down the feeling of intense disappointment he felt.

  
“Yeah but…” Izzy protested.

  
“Seriously Is, he wasn't flirting. Anyway you said yourself he dates girls so can you please calm down.” Alec huffed.

  
“Alec please, Magnus is famously bisexual..jeez you really don't know anything.” Izzy was clearly determined to not drop the matter.

  
“Hey Iz, if you like I can arrange for you to meet him. Sorry I didn't know you liked his work and he's been in London for a while so..” Clary said whilst surreptitiously winking at Alec.

  
“Oh wow. Could you? That would be awesome. I mean he's so talented and god, you know I couldn't believe it when he a Camille broke up. I mean what a bitch, seriously, who the hell does she think she is cheating on Magnus Bane, she must be insane.” Alec had never been more grateful to Clary for distracting his sister, granted she'd probably bug him later but at least for now he had a bit of a break.

  
As the two girls chatted away he mouthed a thank you to Clary who just nodded in response and he wondered, not for the first time, how it had taken him so long to see how great Clary was.

  
………

  
As soon as Jocelyn opened the door she pulled Magnus into a hug.

  
“Umm hi Jocelyn. Not that this isn't nice but I don't want to drop my wine.” Magnus mumbled as Jocelyn held him tightly.

  
“Joss, let the poor man go..” Luke patted his wife gently on the shoulder.

  
Jocelyn pulled back and holding Magnus at arms length surveyed him critically.

  
“Fine, ok, but it's been almost a year and you know how I worry. You look good Magnus. You doing Ok? You look like you've lost weight, have you been eating right?” Jocelyn said her eyes filled with concern.

  
“Oh you don't have to worry about little old me…” Magnus grinned as Luke ushered him in side

  
“Good luck with that..” Luke whispered conspiratorially as Magnus took his coat off hanging it up in the hallway.

  
“I heard that Luke Garroway.” Jocelyn threw a teasing look at her husband before turning to Magnus smiling broadly. “And as for you, if think for 5 seconds I'm going to stop worrying about you Magnus you're going to be very disappointed. Ok so I can see I'm going have to feed you up..”

  
Magnus couldn't help smile as Jocelyn fussed around with Luke gently teasing her all the time. There was something about the domesticity of it all that made him instantly relax and simultaneously realise how much he'd missed this.

  
Jocelyn and Luke had been practically family to him since he was fifteen when Jocelyn had discovered him sneaking into her art exhibition and decided to take him under her wing.

  
Honestly, it was in a large part thanks to their support that he was where he was today but more than that the pair of them were a stabilising influence on his life. In his line of work he was surrounded by superficiality, people who called you darling to your face and then took great pleasure stabbing you in the back. A large part of his work life was spent playing the role of Magnus Bane but here he could drop the act and just be himself warts and all and for that he would be eternally grateful.

  
As expected dinner past easily, with Jocelyn pointedly giving him extra portions of food which to be fair was delicious so wasn't particularly a hardship. After dinner they moved to the living room and sat chatting sipping wine and Magnus couldn't help a little pang of envy at how cute Luke and Jocelyn were even after all the years they'd been together. How they sat together on the sofa, Jocelyn’s legs casually dangled over Luke's and the small affectionate gestures that were second nature to them. Magnus briefly wondered if he would ever find anything similar in his own life before pushing the thought down rapidly.

  
“So. You are doing ok aren't you Magnus..” Jocelyn sipped her wine and looked at Magnus over the rim of her wine glass, eyes filled with worry.

  
“Honestly..” Magnus looked up at Jocelyn who just nodded in response. “Yeah I'm doing much better. Not gonna lie the Camille thing was tough..”

  
“She was never even slightly good enough for you..” Jocelyn shook her head sadly.

  
“I know...well at least I do now.” Magnus smiled weakly.

  
“Well that's good.” Jocelyn smiled encouragingly. “So anyone else on the scene at the moment?”

  
There was no mistaking the wicked glint in Jocelyn’s eye and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

  
“Well you know how it is. Who can resist all this fabulousness.” Magnus gestured to himself and winked.

  
“Oh Magnus..” Jocelyn laughed affectionately

  
“Oh I don't know Alec seemed to be doing a pretty good job of resisting you. Seriously Magnus I think you terrified the poor boy.” Luke winked at Magnus and Jocelyn noticeable perked up making Magnus roll his eyes.

  
What he wasn't prepared to admit was that there was something about Alec that had crept under his skin. Maybe it was just the way he blushed so beautifully or that he seemed so utterly guileless. Whatever it was there was no denying that Alec had most definitely been on his mind for the last 24 hours and he wasn't really sure why or even if he felt particularly comfortable in admitting that someone had affected him that much over such a brief meeting.

  
“What Alec Lightwood? Jace's brother..” Jocelyn looked between the two men.

  
“The very same.” Luke grinned.

  
“Well, honestly what do you expect. Honestly I think I was pretty restrained when faced with someone that gorgeous..” Magnus huffed indignantly making Luke choke slightly on his drink.

  
“That was restrained?” He teased and Magnus poked his tongue out in response.

  
“Seriously though Magnus, Alec's been through a pretty rough time recently so maybe give him a break a little.” Luke added and Jocelyn nodded in agreement. “And before you ask I'm not saying more than that. It's not my story to tell.”

  
“Ok fine. I'll behave I promise.” Magnus pouted

  
“I mean not that it would've worked anyway..” There was an unmistakable glint of mischief in Luke's eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Jocelyn.

  
“Are you serious?” Magnus said eyebrows raised in mock shock.

  
“Well from what Clary says Alec is very smart. I'm pretty sure you couldn't win him over that easily.” Jocelyn gave Luke a quizzical look but he just patted her on the leg reassuringly.

  
“Oh my, you are serious. Honestly I'm offended.” Magnus pouted dramatically as Luke simply laughed in response.

  
“Ok fine. Maybe that was a little harsh.” Luke conceded

  
“Thank you. Honestly though it's such a pity. I tell you that man is stunning…” There was no mistaking the slightly dreamy look in Magnus eyes.

  
Magnus was so distracted with thoughts of hazel eyes that he failed to see the looks exchanged between Jocelyn and luke.

  
“Fine...ok how about this..” Luke looked thoughtfully at Magnus. “I bet you can't get Alec to ask you out without all the flirting.”

  
“I do love a challenge...” Magnus perked up immeasurably

  
“But..it must be his decision...deal…” Luke said firmly holding his hand out.

  
“Deal.” Magnus was positively beaming as he shook Luke's hand.

  
“Honestly you two…” Jocelyn shook her head fondly. “Right anyone for coffee.”

  
………

  
It was well after midnight by the time that Magnus left with promises that he would come round more often. Jocelyn had insisted on waving from the door until his uber was well out of sight.

  
As soon as the door closed she turned round to look severely at her husband, arms folded firmly in front of her.

  
“Right then Luke Garroway, you are going to tell me what exactly you're up to.”

  
“I don't know what you mean…” Luke shrugged before moving towards the kitchen and starting to load plates into the dishwasher with far more concentration than was strictly necessary.

  
“Don't you play innocent with me, I've known you far too long. You know exactly what I mean, what was that with the Alec thing..” Jocelyn leant against the work top and looked at Luke through narrowed eyes.

  
“Oh that..” Luke tried to look innocent but there was no mistaking the twinkle in his eyes. Jocelyn raised a questioning eyebrow.

  
“I was just trying to get Magnus to stop terrifying Alec…”

  
“Nope try again.” Jocelyn said firmly.

  
“Fine. Ok, so, you and I both know how Magnus has been since the whole Camille thing…”

  
“Closed off, covering everything with flirting and not letting anyone close.” Jocelyn sounded a mix of tired and concerned as she spoke.

  
“Exactly..so..” Luke watched as the realisation started to dawn on Jocelyn's face.

  
“So you think...if he actually spends some time getting to know someone then...ok I see what you're thinking...but that still doesn't explain why Alec? I mean don't you think it's a bit, well, oh I don't know. I suppose surely he should have a say in this?”

  
“Oh Joss you weren't there, talk about sparks flying….and you know how Magnus is. This way they get to know each other and ultimately it is up to Alec. Let's be honest Magnus would never intentionally hurt anyone so if he wants to try and win over Alec it's because he genuinely likes him even if he doesn't want to admit it to himself.” Luke grinned. “Admit it it's a good plan.”

  
“You are impossible …” Jocelyn’s sigh sooner turned into laughter as Luke bundled her up into a huge bear hug. “Fine, ok it's a good plan..”

  
………

  
The last few weeks in November flew by in almost a haze but Alec had to admit that despite an epic work load from college he was probably happier than he'd been for a while. Izzy had worked miracles on the apartment and living with his siblings had turned out far better than he'd hoped. It was more than that though, for the first time in his life he felt as if he could finally be who he really was with no more fear, after all the worst had already happened and he was doing fine.

  
He was enjoying working in the bookstore and he and Luke got on really well which was just an added bonus.

  
Alec grabbed his coat and headed out into the frosty New York morning. It was still early and, being a Sunday, the streets were fairly quiet but he had promised Luke that he'd help with decorating the shop for Christmas. Even though most of the other shops were already festooned with fairy lights and tinsel Luke had been adamant to not put up decorations until nearer December and Alec had been happy to help, after all Luke had helped him out when he needed it so it was the least he could do. The fact that he would be avoiding Izzy in full on Christmas decoration fever back at the apartment certainly helped motivate him as well.

  
As he arrived at the shop Jocelyn caught sight of him arriving and hastily opened the door, coffee cup in hand.

  
“Hi Alec, I see you got roped in as well.” Jocelyn smiled warmly and although he didn't know her very well Alec found himself relaxing.

  
There was something calming about her presence that he found extremely comforting, perhaps it was just that she was so warm and accepting, so very unlike his own mother. There were times when he envied Clary that she'd had such warmth around her growing up, something no one in his family had known, such a lack of judgement and none of the pressure to be perfect that he'd had for as long as he could remember.

  
Alec shrugged off his coat and leaned on the counter as Luke made him a coffee.

  
“So is it just the three of us then?” Just as he asked the question there was a sharp knock at the door making him raise a questioning eyebrow at Luke.

  
“One more. Clary's gone into hiding with Jace.” Luke shrugged his shoulders.

  
“Oh don't worry she'll regret that. Izzy’ll have her running around at ours, she'll wish she was here…” Alec laughed only noticing Luke glancing over his shoulder at the last minute.

  
“Magnus. I'm impressed out of bed before lunchtime. Must be some sort of record.” Luke grinned.

  
Alec shifted uncomfortably where he stood, scared to look around at the new arrival. Although he hadn't seen Magnus since that fateful first meeting he'd been lying if he said he hadn't thought of him. In fact over the last few weeks he'd struggled to think of anything else, his dreams filled with caramel skin and twinkling brown eyes.

  
As the days had turned into weeks he'd relaxed a little and whilst a part of him he'd tried to deny longed to see Magnus again most of him was relieved at not having to face the man he'd embarrassed himself in front of so thoroughly.

  
But now he was here, with only Luke and Jocelyn to act as a buffer and Alec was struggling to keep his heart from racing out of his chest.

  
“Urrghh, honestly getting up this early on a Sunday should be illegal. Remind me again why I agreed to this..” Magnus moved over to the counter and grabbed the coffee that Luke offered him taking a hefty slurp and sighing loudly whilst licking his lips. It took all Alec's willpower not to blatantly stare.

  
“Ah Alexander, it's good to see you again. We do seem to keep missing each other which is a terrible shame.” Magnus turned towards Alec and smiled happily and Alec found himself blushing despite himself.

  
“Umm yeah...hi Magnus…” Alec shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “So you're helping out too…”

  
“Well I couldn't miss an opportunity to design the most fabulous Christmas display ever now could I?” Magnus winked and Alec didn't miss the eye roll that Luke gave in response.

  
“Oh..yeah..right...I...umm...Izzy, my sister that is, she told me you're a famous designer. She's a big fan..I..umm...sorry I didn't know..” Alec cursed himself that he couldn't even seem to formulate a normal sentence whenever Magnus was around.

  
“Oh that's quite alright my dear. Actually it's rather nice to be not recognised from time to time.” Magnus laid a hand gently on Alec's forearm and Alec couldn't help but stare at it lips slightly parted at the tingling sensation such a simple gesture left on his skin. “And of course it's also rather nice to think you were talking about little old me, whenever I pop in here you're never working and I rather hoped you weren't avoiding me.”

  
“What? No…” Alec shook his head as if waking from a dream. “I mean Clary said...I wasn't….I only work Tuesdays Thursdays and every other Saturday so…”

  
“Good to know.” Magnus spoke so softly that Alec wasn't sure he even said anything.

  
Before Alec had chance to respond Jocelyn came over.

  
“Magnus, leave poor Alec alone.” She patted Magnus lightly on the arm. “Anyway if I know you you'll have detailed design plans for us to follow, so let's just get it over with..”

  
“Ah you know me too well..” Magnus delved into the glittery messenger bag over his shoulder and fished out a series of beautifully detailed sketches.

  
The next few minutes were spent with Magnus explaining in great detail ‘his vision’ and Alec couldn't help but relax a little, finding it somewhat amusing how seriously Magnus was taking the whole thing. Luke and Jocelyn were gently teasing Magnus and Alec couldn't help but laugh.

  
“I'm not sure any of you are taking this seriously enough.” Although Magnus pretended to look affronted there was no mistaking the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

  
“Sorry Magnus.” Luke and Jocelyn chorused together and Alec smothered a laugh.

  
“Et tu Alexander?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, smile playing at the corner of his lips.

  
“Sorry. I thought Izzy was the only decorating nerd I knew..” Alec laughed before realising what he'd said and blushing furiously worried that he had somehow offended Magnus. In less than a split second Magnus was laughing and Alec relaxed a little, unable to help the smile on his face.

  
“Sounds as though Izzy is a very sensible woman. I should definitely meet her..” Magnus stated seriously making Alec laugh again.

  
“Oh dear god, that sounds terrifying..” Alec muttered and Magnus snorted with laughter.

  
The rest of the morning passed quickly, with Magnus organising everyone with near military precision. The more time Alec spent with Magnus the more at ease he felt and by the time all the decorations were in place they were chatting like old friends. True, Alec still found everything about Magnus mesmerising but at least he could string sentences together rather than getting lost in his smile.

  
When they had finally finished Alec had to admit the shop looked amazing. Magnus had gone for a rustic, traditional, feel and the window was laden with white twinkling fairy lights surrounded by holly leaves, and pine cones. Ivy trailed artfully up the window and books were laid seemingly haphazardly as someone had just finished reading.

  
Magnus stood by a nearby plug socket and waving his arms dramatically flicked the switch to reveal a cascade of icicle like lights at the back of the window.

  
“Ta da!” He announced bowing flamboyantly and there was no mistaking the look of pride

  
“Admit it Alexander, you're impressed.” Magnus moved closer to Alec and whispered conspiratorially at him.

  
Alec chuckled softly, spending the last few hours with Magnus had been somewhat a revelation for him. Granted there was no denying that his skin still tingled when Magnus was near him but somehow he'd managed to get past his incapacitating nerves and actually enjoy simply talking to Magnus.

  
Despite it all interacting with Magnus had become easy and comfortable and whilst he had no illusions that someone like Magnus would ever be interested in someone like him he found himself hoping that maybe they could become friends. Even though he couldn't pretend he wasn't extremely attracted to Magnus he actually had grown to like him in just this short time spent together. Quite frankly, however much he longed for more, he would happily settle for getting to know him better.

  
“Yeah, it's not bad…” Alec deadpanned and Magnus looked at him for a few seconds before realisation dawned and he burst into loud laughter.

  
“Oh that was mean Alexander, you nearly had me there for a second.” Magnus playfully swiped at Alec's bicep and Alec couldn't help but grin back. There was something about making Magnus laugh that was completely addictive.

  
Out of the corner of his eye Alec could have sworn he saw Jocelyn and Luke exchange a look but for the life of him he couldn't work out what that could be about and to be honest it was hard to shift his attention from Magnus smiling happily beside him.

  
Luke nodded to Jocelyn who disappeared off to the back room returning with a large cardboard box.

  
“One last finishing touch and sort of a thank you from us..” Luke replied to Magnus questioning look. “Go on open it. You know you want to…”

  
“Honestly Luke so cryptic.” Luke simply shrugged in response as Magnus hastily opened the box with Alec looking curiously over his shoulder.

  
Inside the box were stacks of beautiful Happy Holidays cards, all clearly printed from original artwork. Whilst traditional in theme, laden with Christmas trees, snow scenes and santas there was a definitely modern twist to each design with bright coloured spatter effects and glitter.

  
“Oh Jocelyn, these are beautiful..I presume your work..” Magnus was captivated by the designs and only glanced up briefly to look up at Jocelyn.

  
“Look on the back Magnus.” She replied softy.

  
Carefully Magnus removed one of the cards and flipped it over. Each card had a small amount of text on the back, firstly giving the title of the artwork and Jocelyn's name but underneath in bold letters was the statement ‘all proceeds will go to the Bane charitable foundation’

  
“You didn't have to do this..” Magnus murmured clearly touched by the gesture and for once somewhat lost for words.

  
“You have a charity?” Alec looked curiously between everyone.

  
“Oh you know how it is Alexander, big company, tax deductibles and all that.” Magnus tried to brush it off as if it were nothing but Alec looked at him closely left eye slightly narrowed.

  
“Oh Magnus.” Jocelyn laughed softly before turning towards Alec. “Yes he does, it provides support for homeless and foster kids, helps them with housing, college funds and the chance for internships and work placements. Stop looking at me like that Magnus, it makes a huge difference and you know it…”

  
“Well not everyone has a Luke and Jocelyn in their life.” Magnus looked flustered, almost as if he was embarrassed to be seen actually caring.

  
“Anyway, they probably won't raise much but it's just a little way to say thanks. I mean not many shops have a Magnus Bane designed window display.” Luke put his hand on Magnus shoulder who simply looked up and mouthed thank you before seemingly pulling himself together.

  
“Well we should get this beauties on display. Honestly Jocelyn you are so talented my dear. One day I will persuade you to design some fabric for me..” Magnus was soon occupied with displaying the cards perfectly and although he was back to his normal casual self there was no mistaking that Alec had seen another side to Magnus, a depth he perhaps hadn't quite expected.

  
Alec was of course fully aware of charitable organisations, you didn't grow up as heir to the Lightwood corporation without a good knowledge of how they worked but it was more than that. Where his parents treated charitable donations as somewhat of an annoying obligation you were forced into for good PR it was clear to Alec that for Magnus it meant far more than that.

  
Alec ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. There was no doubting he was in way over his head here, not only was Magnus physically extremely attractive but he was also somewhat of a conundrum. A man who pretended to be flippant but who seemed to genuinely care and Alec could help but find himself irresistibly drawn to him despite knowing that it was futile to hope for more than just friendship.

  
As Magnus busied himself setting up a card display on the counter Alec allowed himself to watch the man in action, the ready smiles and the flowing movements and for a while let himself enjoy the vision in front of him.

  
It felt like a blink of an eye before everything was finally finished and the shop was ready to open for the shorter Sunday opening hours. Alec had offered to stay and help Luke with the shop but Luke had insisted that everything was under control.

  
If Alec was totally honest with himself he was reluctant to leave because he wasn't at all sure when he would have the chance to see Magnus again. He hoped that maybe just maybe Magnus would just pop in sometime when he was working but really why would he?

  
As he left Magnus smiled brightly at him.

  
“Hopefully I'll see you soon Alexander. I have to say it's been lovely getting to know you.” Alec’s heart flipped a little at the happy expression on Magnus face and as he walked out the shop there was a slight glimmer of hope that he'd be able to see Magnus more often.

  
………

  
It was odd, Magnus thought to himself as he walked to Luke's bookshop, how he always felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety whenever he was about to see Alec. Odd because Magnus had always considered himself confident in matters of the heart and yet this tall dark haired man seemed to have the capacity to make him feel like a teenager again.

  
There had of course been one other person who'd made him feel so insecure before but for very different reasons. Camille had played with him for years like a cat played with a mouse and worse still he'd let her. When their relationship had finally ended he had felt a mixture of heartbreak and, he could admit now, relief.

  
The way Camille had prodded every single insecurity he had made sense, she was vicious and it was all just a game to her, but why Alec made him feel so vulnerable he didn't know, or rather didn't want to admit to himself. There was literally no game with Alec, he was straightforward and kind and it was beyond disarming.

  
Ever since the morning they had decorated the shop Magnus had felt more and more drawn to Alec and had taken every opportunity to spend as much time as possible simply hanging around whenever he was working. He'd used the most feeble excuse, that it was easier to concentrate in Luke's shop and Alec, guileless as he was had accepted it without question.

  
The last three weeks Magnus had become almost part of the furniture whenever Alec was working. When Alec was busy, which in the run up to Christmas was often, he would position himself in one of the worn old armchairs strewn around the shop and pull out his sketch pad and busily draw designs for his next collection, watching Alec work, smiling and interacting with the customers providing inspiration for him.

  
Sometimes when it was quiet they would chat over a mug of coffee and Magnus found himself almost desperately waiting for those small moments. Alec Lightwood, once he'd got over his nerves, was so easy to talk to and Magnus found himself opening up to him almost unconsciously which, for someone like him who found it difficult to trust, was unusual to say the least.

  
In return Alec had spoken about his own life. Magnus had learnt so much about Alec and every snippet of information just drew him in deeper. Alec, despite the callous treatment by his own parents, was a deeply loyal man, his obvious love for his siblings shining through whenever he talked about them. Magnus felt he almost knew Jace, headstrong, cocky but incredibly loving, and Isabelle, beautiful, incredibly smart but hopeless at cooking (Magnus still laughed at Alec's anecdote of Izzy managing to burn the carrots at thanksgiving) despite having never met them.

  
Slowly but steadily he felt that he and Alec were getting closer and Magnus knew he was getting in way over his head. One thing he prided himself on was that he knew himself well and he was fully aware that although he didn't fall for people often, when he did it was deep and fast. Much as he wanted to deny it Magnus was falling for Alec and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.

  
The trouble was he genuinely didn't know how Alec felt and was scared that maybe he didn't feel the same. Alec seemed to be content with the friendship they had built over the last few weeks but Magnus longed for more.

  
As Magnus approached the shop he could feel the nerves starting to build inside him. Today was his last chance to make an impression on Alec before he left him for the next fortnight. Ordinarily Magnus would be excited about his impending trip, it had been too long since he'd seen his old friends Catarina and Ragnor and he loved their country house and the trips they would take into London, but the thought of not seeing Alec for a whole two weeks filled him with dread.

  
Magnus couldn't help but feel they had made such progress getting to know each other recently and he was terrified that by leaving Alec would forget about him. Whilst he knew he was being ridiculous he couldn't help but worry about what would happen while he was away. What if Alec met someone else, after all there was no denying that Alec was drop dead gorgeous and the fact that he didn't realise it made him even more attractive. Whilst he was aware that Alec was by no means a party animal what if when his siblings inevitably dragged him out for New Year he met someone. Magnus pushed down the uncomfortable feeling in his gut at the thought of Alec with someone else, determined to enjoy these last moments together.

  
As he stepped through the doorway the shop was heaving with Christmas shoppers but despite that Alec noticed him arriving and smiled that lopsided smile of his and Magnus winked back at him as confidently as he could whilst his insides felt like they were doing somersaults before positioning himself in his usual chair which was thankfully unoccupied.

  
Magnus reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his sketchpad determined to stay busy rather than face the disappointment that it was possible that Alec would be so busy he wouldn't even get to talk to him. One thing he was very good at was putting all his emotion into his work and blocking everything else out as he immersed himself in a world of fabric and form.

  
As he focused on getting the lines of his latest design perfected everything seemed to fall away so much so that he jumped embarrassingly when he heard a familiar voice next to him.

  
“I'm guessing you'll want a coffee..” Alec smiled down at him stifling a laugh at Magnus reaction. “Sorry didn't mean to scare you.”

  
“Hmmph..it's not my fault I was completely absorbed in creative vision.” Magnus looked at Alec through narrowed eyes but couldn't keep up the pretence of being offended and before long had broken into a welcoming smile. “That and you looked so busy I wasn't sure you'd get any time to chat tonight.”

  
“Luke's taken over so I'm on a break.” Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder and saw Luke manning the tills as they locked eyes Luke winked and mouthed ‘you're welcome’ and Magnus had to suppress a laugh.

  
“Ah so would you care to join me for a bit. Honestly I've hit a bit of a roadblock with this one so I could do with leaving it for a while, you know look at it with fresh eyes.”

  
“That's, wow, that looks really great though..” Alec looked wide eyed at the sketch.

  
“Yes but not perfect, not yet..” Magnus laughed softly trying to mask the fact that Alec complementing his work had made him blush more than a little.

  
“Ok well if you're sure. I'll grab a chair and a coffee…” Alec handed Magnus his drink and looked at him as if he was almost expecting Magnus to tell him he was too busy. Honestly it was absolutely ridiculous.

  
“I'm quite sure..” Magnus couldn't help but smile as Alec walked away to grab a chair glad that he would have this one last chance to speak to him before he left.

  
Alec soon reappeared with a coffee and a beanbag and clumsily settled himself down.

  
“I wasn't sure if I'd see you tonight, I thought you were off to London.” Alec held his coffee cup between his hands as if trying to warm them.

  
“I'm flying tomorrow..I just wanted to get the last bit of work done and watching Chairman Meow stare at me was making me feel guilty.” For once Magnus was telling the truth somewhat, he always felt incredibly guilty leaving his cat behind when he went away even though he knew Jocelyn would take great care of him.

  
“Cats are very good at guilt..” Alec laughed.

  
“Don't I know it..honestly I swear he knows what I'm doing before I know myself. My baby is very smart.” Magnus said proudly before pouring a little at Alec rolling his eyes cheekily.

  
“Of course he is..” Alec teased.

  
“Alexander, don't you insult my cat..” Magnus tapped Alec's arm gently

  
“Wouldn't dare.” Alec smirked as he took a large mouthful of coffee. “Anyway he's probably just jealous, I know I am. London at Christmas sounds amazing.”

  
“Oh it is..” Magnus replied waving his hand around dramatically as he described the Oxford street lights, Christmas shopping and Cat and Ragnor's country house in great detail enjoying the look on Alec's face as he watched in rapt attention.

  
“Ok, so now I'm really jealous.” Alec laughed when Magnus had finished.

  
“I tell you what give me your number and I can bombard you with photos..it'll be almost like you're there..” Magnus froze slightly realising what he'd just said. Had he pushed too far? Surely they were at that stage of friendship where exchanging numbers was ok.

  
“I'd like that. Here give me your phone.” Magnus relaxed slightly before handing over his phone to Alec and laughing at the expression as Alec took in the very glittery phone case.

  
As soon as Alec handed the mobile back Magnus text him.

  
“There now you have my number and you can fill me in on your sister's disasters.”

  
“Like I'd let Izzy anywhere near the kitchen. Anyway I'm not sure what we'll be doing. I mean Izzy and Jace are adamant that we're having our own family Christmas but...well, I kind of feel like maybe they should go and see Mom and Dad. I just… I don't want to be the reason that they don't speak to our parents.” Alec looked down at his drink swirling the cup slightly in his hand.

  
“Oh Alexander.” Magnus sighed. “From what you've said your siblings are quite capable of making their own minds up and if they choose to spend Christmas with you that's their choice. If your parents no longer have a relationship with them it's not your fault, it's entirely theirs, never forget that.”

  
Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes and smiled weakly.

  
“Thanks.” He murmured

  
“Anyway I have something for you..” Magnus added lightheartedly, determined to bring the gorgeous smile back to Alec's face. He held his hand up to silence Alec who  
was about to protest. “And before you say I shouldn't have I'd like to stress it's really nothing.”

  
Magnus smiled at the look of confusion on Alec's face as he rummaged in his back bringing out two bags from within its depths.

  
“So, I remember you saying you didn't know what to get for your family and that money was tight and I thought this may help..go on open them..” Magnus nodded in encouragement as Alec took the two bags from him both of which were simple in design with only the cat's eye logo on the front that was symbolic of his fashion house.

  
One bag contained a beautiful, highly decorated silk scarf, the other a man's shirt with a large cat's eye on the front. Alec turned them over almost reverentially in his hands noticing the labels identifying them as Magnus work.

  
“They're beautiful.” Alec looked up at Magnus “Magnus this is too much..”

  
“Not at all. All fashion houses do test runs, ordinarily they get simply discarded or put into storage but one of the perks of owning the company mean I can give them away to whoever I like. Honestly I'd much rather they go to you than to some miserable crone at a fashion magazine.” Magnus shrugged.

  
“If you're sure..”

  
“I am.” Magnus crossed his arms resolutely.

  
“Then thank you. Izzy and Jace will love these..” Alec smiled happily

  
“Of course they will, not everyone has a Magnus Bane original you know.” Alec simply laughed in response and Magnus once again wondered at the effect this beautiful man had on him. For a minute he became lost in Alec's smile as they just stared at each other but sadly the moment didn't last long.

  
“Well...I should probably get back to it..” Alec's eyes flicked to the counter where a large queue was still waiting.

  
“Sadly yes, and I should probably head off myself.” Although god knew he didn't want to Magnus unfurled himself from the chair, packing his things away.

  
“Well, safe flight then and, well, I'll see you next year.” Alec stood up as well, standing somewhat awkwardly as I'd he was reluctant to leave or perhaps that was wishful thinking on Magnus part.

  
“Thank you Alexander.” On impulse as he was leaving Magnus turned back abruptly and standing his tip toes kissed Alec on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Alexander.” He murmured before leaving the shop almost too afraid to see Alec's reaction, scared that he had overstepped the mark.

  
As he hurried out the door he turned slightly to see Alec still frozen to the spot as if in shock, palm pressed to the cheek where Magnus had kissed him. As he walked down the street there was definite spring in his step because Alec's reaction had given him something he hadn't even known he need as much as he clearly did. It had given him hope.

  
………

  
Alec fiddled nervously with his phone trying to hide his disappointment that there were still no messages whilst Izzy was chatting away.

  
The holidays had raced by and today was the day Magnus had flown back and whether he liked to admit it or not he'd been hoping for a message that he'd got back safe.

  
“Alec, you're totally not listening to me…” Izzy stood firmly with her hands on her hips glaring at her brother.

  
“No..I am..”

  
“Fine then what did I just say..” Izzy rolled her eyes as Alec obviously foundered in front of her. “So what's up with you big bro.”

  
Alec looked at her sheepishly as she flopped down next to him on the sofa acutely aware that he couldn't tell her the truth.

  
“Sorry..was just thinking about all the stuff I have to do for college..”

  
“Uh-huh.” Izzy raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at him and Alec was fully aware that his sister had seen straight through him.

  
“So…..Clary said Magnus was back today.” Izzy twirled her hair in her fingers and looked up at him innocently as she spoke but there was no mistaking the hint of a smile.

  
“Ok.” Alec tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as his sister watched him carefully through narrowed eyes.

  
“So you being distracted wouldn't be anything to do with that would it?” She asked

  
“What..no..of course not.” Alec could feel himself blushing as he practically jumped to his feet. “Why would you even...look anyway I've got to get ready for work ..”

  
“Ok, whatever you say..” Izzy giggled as Alec practically sprinted to his room. “He's probably just jet lagged you know.” She shouted at his retreating back.

  
Alec closed his door firmly behind him and rested his head against the woodwork trying to calm down at least a little. Of course Izzy had seen right through him, for the last two weeks his phone had been like a lifeline. When he'd given Magnus his number he hadn't expected that Magnus would really bother messaging but they'd quickly fallen into a pattern of texting everyday.

  
Magnus first messaged him when he'd arrived in the U.K. And every day he'd send messages and photos of where he was and in return Alec would send back updates on life in New York.

  
Alec slumped back on his bed and began scrolling back through the messages smiling softly to himself at Magnus silly comments. Right at the beginning was a picture of the beaten up old Land Rover Ragnor drove coupled with Magnus complaining about this being his ride, there were photos of Magnus posing by all the tourist sites, a view from the top of the London eye at night which was simply breathtaking and multiple photos of Cat and Ragnor's country house with Magnus comment ‘it's a bit drab isn't it’ next to it.

  
As he scrolled down he came across the photo he'd woken up to on Christmas Day. Magnus was posing theatrically is dark hair spiked dramatically with bright red streaks and smothered in glitter whilst his eyes were accentuated with dark kohl and yet more glitter. As Alec looked down the photo he had to stifle a laugh as although Magnus looked stunning the effect was somewhat ruined by the over large Christmas jumper he was wearing which had a large rudolf the reindeer on the front complete with red pom-pom nose. The message accompanying the picture was typically Magnus ‘rockin’ the reindeer Merry Christmas Alexander’.

  
Memories of Christmas Day flooded back to him, despite his protestations Jace and Izzy had insisted that the three of them spent the day together and honestly it had been one of the best days he could remember, nothing like the formal days he was used to growing up. He and Magnus had been texting back and forth all day instead of Alec's usual approach of only replying when it was late at night so no one would notice which may have been to do with the copious amounts of alcohol flowing.

  
The day had been almost perfect but, in the evening, things changed with an insistent knocking at the front door. Alec still remembered the shock at opening the door to see his Dad, Robert Lightwood standing in the hallway and the disappointment that his mother hadn't come with him. Whilst he appreciated his father's attempt at reaching out the whole interaction had left him feeling off kilter, whilst Robert wanted to build bridges it was clear from what he was not saying that it was unlikely his mother would ever do the same.

  
When Robert left it was late and despite his siblings attempts to talk to him Alec hadn't felt ready to talk about what he was feeling and had simply shut himself in his room. He still wasn't sure why he'd done it, by then it was late in New York and would've been the middle of the night in London, but he found himself texting Magnus and telling him what had happened.

  
When, a few minutes later, the phone rang, it was a shock to say the least especially when he heard Magnus concerned but decidedly sleepy voice on the other end. Alec had always closed himself off and dealt with his feelings on his own but for possibly the first time he found himself really talking to someone and Magnus had simply listened without judgement as he poured his heart out.

  
After that Alec spent the next few days in complete denial, returning to their regular pattern of texting, but whether he liked it or not, however futile it was there was no doubt that his feelings had shifted.

  
It was only when he received a photo on New Year's Eve of Magnus ready to go out for the evening that Alec realised the enormity of what he felt. Magnus looked sinfully perfect in his skintight leather pants and sheer top, his smokey eye makeup and multiple necklaces and rings adding an almost dangerous quality, he was so beautiful Alec could barely breathe and therein lay the problem. Magnus was going out clubbing and there was no doubt in Alec's mind that there would be people fighting for his attention and the thought of anyone else touching or worse still kissing Magnus had made him feel physically sick.

  
Izzy and Jace had both noticed how Alec seemed more stressed than usual as the hours ticked away and he couldn't shift the images in his head of Magnus dancing entangled with some beautiful stranger from his head. It was only when his phone beeped at just past seven and he was greeted with a photo from Magnus of him arm in arm with Cat and Ragnor wishing him happy new year that Alec had allowed himself to breathe again.

  
The trouble was of course that his reaction had finally made him realise how much Magnus had come to mean to him and with it the stark reality that it was hopeless.

  
Over the next few days he had tried to distance himself, regain at least some sense of self control but now, well soon he'd have to face Magnus and the thought was terrifying. Over the anonymity of text messages Alec could at least pretend that everything Magnus did didn't affect him the way it did, he could check and double check every reply to make sure it didn't cross the line that divided friendship from something more, but face to face surely he couldn't hide what he was feeling and the thought filled him with dread. If Magnus had even the slightest hint of the depths of Alec's feelings he'd lose him forever and Alec wasn't even sure how he would deal with that.

  
Alec stood up abruptly throwing his phone down on the bed in frustration. Lying around moping was getting him nowhere and right now the only thing he could focus on was getting into work on time.

  
As he roughly shoved on his boots and grabbed his coat he kept telling himself he could do this, he, Alec Lightwood had a lifetime of hiding his feeling from everyone else and there was no reason why this time should be any different.

  
………

  
It had been what felt like a lifetime since Magnus had felt this anxious and yet excited about seeing someone, but there was no denying that the thought of seeing Alec's face to face set his heart racing.

  
He had worried that going away would bring a distance between but strangely it felt as if they were closer than before. Magnus had long since given up denying to himself how much in meant to him to wake up every morning to a new message from Alec and it hadn't taken long for Cat and Ragnor to work it out too.

  
The only trouble was that Alec was so hard to read it was impossible to get even the slightest hint as to whether he saw Magnus as anything other than a friend. Every message that he'd got was friendly and witty but never flirty in the slightest and although he realised that that wasn't really Alec's way it concerned him that he was getting in way too deep.

  
Maybe it'd been a mistake to call Alec at Christmas but when he'd seen Alec's message he was tired and, if he was being honest, a little bit drunk and his concern overrid any common sense he had. Magnus thought the conversation went well, Alec was more open than he'd possibly ever been but now as he paused about to enter the bookshop he worried that maybe he'd pushed things too far.

  
Magnus paused briefly to check his reflection in the window adjusting his hair so it was perfect. He'd meant to text Alec to say he was back but the short nap that he intended to take when arrived back at the loft had turned into a prolonged sleep instead and even now he felt off balance with jet lag. By the time he woke up he realised that in all likelihood Alec was already in work so he'd made the decision, somewhat hastily in retrospect, to simply visit him as he'd done so many times before.

  
Magnus took a deep breath as he stepped into the store determined to at least give the impression of confidence even if his heart was trying to race out of his chest.

  
Sure enough as soon as he stepped through the door Alec looked up and smiled shyly making Magnus falter almost imperceptibly.

  
Alec was surrounded by customers taking advantage of the January sale which to be fair Magnus was almost relieved about as it gave him at least some time to regain some sense of self control.

  
Magnus settled himself into his usual chair and began to drag out his sketch book needing to do something to stop his fingers twitching nervously. Whilst he always gave the outward appearance of confidence there was no doubt that Alec made him feel ridiculously anxious. Magnus was fully aware that he could charm most people easily and had, over the years, more than his fair share of lovers but when he allowed himself to think of Alec he longed for so much more than some meaningless physical tryst and that in itself was terrifying.

  
Maybe it was past experience but Magnus had long since resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't made for love, he was never someone that people chose and he wasn't sure that would ever change.

  
By the time Alec came over to say hi, coffee in hand, Magnus had convinced himself that it was indeed probably better to just stay friends with Alec rather than ruin any chance of having him in life. The difficulty was holding onto the resolve when met with Alec's warm hazel eyes.

  
“Alexander, you remembered..” Magnus smiled determined to keep things light and friendly but when he looked up something flickered across Alec's face. Magnus shook his head, no there was nothing there, it had been pure to desperation on Magnus part, he was seeing things when all that was there was Alec's calm friendly slightly stilted demeanor.

  
“It's only been two weeks Magnus.” Alec rolled his eyes slightly.

  
“And yet it felt so much longer my dear.” Magnus winked unable to resist pushing things a little further determined to try and see even the smallest sign that maybe Alec felt anything more than friendly affection for him.

  
Unsurprisingly Alec blushed a little but as Magnus was fully aware that was almost normal for him.

  
“You're impossible..” Alec laughed although perhaps it felt a little forced as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Anyway...I should...we're really busy..”

  
“No of course…” Magnus masked his disappointment with smile as Alec handed him his coffee and turned back to the counter.

  
“I'll try and come over in a bit..it's just Luke has had to pop out and..yeah..” It was said a little like an afterthought as Alec rushed away.

  
Magnus sipped on his coffee and watched Alec's retreating back thoughtfully. Granted the jet lag was killing him but he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be an awkwardness between them that he'd hoped they'd got past.

  
Alexander Lightwood was a complete puzzle he mused to himself as he twirled a pencil thoughtfully through his fingers. Obviously Alec was shy but it'd really felt like perhaps he'd started to open up when they spoke at Christmas but maybe that had just been wishful thinking. Unless of course something had happened in the interim.

  
The possibilities went rushing through his mind, each one causing its own unique form of panic. The thought that maybe Alec had realised how Magnus felt and was trying to let him down gently was closely followed by the very real possibility that Alec had met someone else, after all he was undeniably gorgeous and quite frankly it was pretty much miraculous he'd been single as long as he had.

  
Magnus frowned at the sketch in front of him trying to drown out the nauseous feeling in his stomach from the thought of Alec with anyone else. He stared down at the drawing trying to calm his breathing, berating himself for even being here, and as a result he didn't even notice the door opening.

  
“Very nice...you should put some chiffon on the shoulder that would look awesome.” Magnus squinted down at the sketch, of course that was it…

  
“Oh my god, you are a genius..” Magnus looked up to see the woman who'd spoken to him smiling proudly down at him. Whilst he'd never met her before there was no mistaking who she was, it was someone he'd seen in more than a few photos recently.

  
“Hi I'm Izzy.” Izzy extended her hand grinning in a slightly mischievous fashion.

  
“Oh darling, I know exactly who you are.” Magnus put on his best winning smile as he shook Izzy’s hand as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

  
“Really? Oh god tell me Alec didn't send you the picture in the santa pyjamas.” Izzy groaned as she flopped down on the bean bag next to him. “I'm gonna kill him.” She added muttering to herself.

  
“Nonsense, you looked delightful.” Magnus winked conspiratorially. “So, I haven't seen you here before..”

  
“Oh Alec forgot his phone so I thought I'd drop it in for him..but hey looks like he's really busy..” Izzy glanced over to where her brother was fully absorbed with customers and there was no mistaking the affectionate look on her face. “So looks like I get to keep you company for a while.”

  
As it turned out Isabelle Lightwood was great company, the pair of them having a great deal in common besides fashion and Magnus couldn't help but laugh to himself at the thought that at least there was one Lightwood who he could talk to easily.

  
Izzy nudged Magnus gently and leant over towards him.

  
“I think my brother is a little worried..” She giggled as they both looked over toward Alec who was looking over with a distinctly concerned look on his face while simultaneously trying to serve one of the many customers.

  
“Can't imagine why.” Magnus batted his eyelashes innocently. “Unless you have lots of embarrassing Alexander Lightwood childhood stories to tell me..?”

  
“Of course I do, but I don't know you that well yet…” Izzy batted Magnus playfully on the arm. “Of course Alec doesn't know that so…”

  
Magnus couldn't help but bark out a laugh making Alec glance over and squint at the pair with his left eye slightly closed which just made Magnus laugh more, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stifle his giggles.

  
“Isabelle Lightwood you are a wicked woman.” Magnus choked out between giggles and Izzy grinned, eyebrow raised in response.

  
“Payback for the pyjama pic..” Izzy replied with a shrug.

  
The bell on the door signalled Luke returning and he headed straight over to the pair of them.

  
“Hey Magnus, didn't you get back today..didn't expect to see you here so soon..” Luke asked with a poorly concealed smirk on his face.

  
“Ahh you know how it is ...works stops for no one..” Magnus sighed dramatically.

  
“Uh huh, ‘cos that's the only reason.” Luke looked pointedly across at where a somewhat flustered Alec was serving customers.

  
“I have no idea what you mean.” Magnus replied and there was no mistaking the piercing look that Izzy gave him. “I'll have you know I've managed to perfect this little beauty which was driving me crazy before..”

  
Magnus indicated the design which now sported a typically flamboyant asymmetric chiffon swirl.

  
“Does that mean I get design credit?” Izzy asked head tilted to the side coquettishly.

  
“Cheeky..” Magnus waggled a finger at Izzy who smirked back at him. “How about front row seats at the next show..”

  
“That would be...amazing...you could do that.” Izzy was practically bouncing with excitement.

  
“My company so...deal.” Magnus extended a hand delighted that it seemed at least he could make one Lightwood happy.

  
“Deal..” Izzy shook his hand vigorously, eyes glittering with excitement.

  
“Well, I'll leave you two to it. Anyway I'd better go and give your brother a break, I'm sure he'll want to come over and check up on the pair of you. You're still coming over tomorrow right Magnus..” Luke glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Alec who was trying very hard to not keep looking over and failing miserably.

  
“And miss out Jocelyn's cooking..of course I'll be there. Anyway I have your presents from London, a very fine vintage scotch for you and a delightful artisan gin for your lovely wife.” Magnus replied.

  
“See now that's why we're such good friends.” Luke chuckled as he winked at Magnus before heading off to the counter.

  
………

  
When Magnus had walked into the shop earlier Alec had just about managed to hold it together and fortunately for him it was so busy that he at least had a chance to calm down a little.

  
Whilst if he was honest he'd hoped that maybe he might see Magnus realistically he'd not really expected him to make an appearance. What made it worse was that Magnus looked utterly dazzling and quite frankly Alec wasn't sure how anyone could possibly look that good so soon after a long haul flight.

  
He was just starting to calm his anxiety when his sister walked in and all his nerves came flooding back. Even though he'd totally denied everything he knew his sister wasn't an idiot and all he could feel was a sinking feeling of dread watching her interact with Magnus.

  
It wasn't necessarily that he didn't trust his sister, he knew she would never outright say anything to Magnus, but subtlety wasn't Izzy’s strong point and he hoped that that combined with her compulsion to meddle didn't lead to disaster.

  
Of course Izzy and Magnus seemed to be getting on like a house on fire whenever Alec looked across in the brief break between customers which was hardly a surprise. In a lot of ways the two of them were very similar and he supposed he should of been happy but seeing them laughing conspiratorially only made him feel increasingly anxious.

  
When Luke finally returned to relieve him Alec was simultaneously glad and downright terrified. While it was one thing to act friendly and casual around Magnus it was entirely a different thing to try and fool his sister and he genuinely wasn't sure if he could.

  
Alec's feet felt like his feet were filled with lead as he walked over, the feeling only slightly alleviated by Magnus looking up and giving him a dazzling smile which made him somewhat forget himself for a moment.

  
“Well that's my queue to leave.” Izzy glanced between him and Magnus a small smirk playing on her lips and managing the almost impossible task of looking graceful when standing up from a beanbag with remarkable ease. “I only popped in to drop this idiot’s phone off, thanks for keeping me company Magnus.”

  
“It was entirely my pleasure my dear.” Magnus smiled as izzy leant down and dramatically kissed him on both cheeks.

  
“And we definitely need to go shopping soon so call me.” Izzy waved her phone at Magnus.

  
“Count on it.” Magnus said and it was all Alec could do not to roll his eyes, the thought of Magnus and Izzy being friends was downright terrifying.

  
“Ok see ya..” Izzy grinned shoving Alec's phone into his hand before standing on her tiptoes and whispering in his ear. “You and I so need to have a chat when, you get home…”

  
Alec really hoped Magnus missed his wide eyed look at Izzy as she sashayed out of the door.

  
“Don't worry she didn't tell me anything embarrassing, not for want of trying mind you.” Alec took a shaky breath before turning to face Magnus determined to at least try and act with some semblance of normality.

  
“So I didn't expect to see you tonight…” Alec said as casually as he could.

  
“I wasn't expecting it myself but I really wanted to get this finished and the Chairman is still giving me the silent treatment. He always sulks when I've been away.” Almost against his will Alec found himself smiling happily at Magnus although he couldn't help but feel some tension between the two of them that hadn't been there before and which he knew was entirely his own fault.

  
“To be honest. I'll probably have to head off soon, I swear this jet lag is trying to kill me. Care to join me for a sec before I head off.” Magnus asked almost shyly as he fiddled with his ear cuff.

  
“Sure...I mean I'm on a break so...but I guess you're too tired to tell me all about London..” Alec clumsily settled down in the bean bag plastering what he hoped was a friendly expression on his face.

  
“Sadly yes, but I do have something for you.” Magnus smiled at him again and Alec could have sworn there was that hint of shyness there but perhaps it was his imagination. “And before you say I shouldn't have you should know that one of my great pleasures in life is buying presents for my friends.”

  
And there it was that word, friends, the only thing he and Magnus could ever be however much he wanted more.

  
“Ok then..” Alec smiled with more confidence than he felt. Magnus only thought of him as a friend and it made his stomach clench painfully, the only thing that hurt more was the thought of not having Magnus in his life because that would feel like all the lights had gone out.

  
Luckily Magnus was delving into his bag so Alec had chance to mask the flash of disappointment that was almost certainly present in his eyes.

  
“Now don't expect too much...I just wanted to get you something silly.” Magnus handed over the gift bag and again Alec couldn't help but notice a small amount of worry in the almost imperceptible frown on Magnus face.

  
Alec pulled out two oddly shaped packages wrapped in tissue paper and Magnus indicated to the slightly larger of the two for Alec to open first. Alec raised a questioning eyebrow and Magnus only nodded in encouragement.

  
Alec tried to keep his hands from shaking as he tore the tissue paper away to reveal a beautifully crafted snow globe complete with london scene.

  
“So I figured who doesn't love a snow globe…” Magnus murmured softly and Alec stared down at the small globe mesmerised by the snowflakes floating aimlessly by the collection of London landmarks.

  
“I love it…” The words were out of Alec's mouth before he even realised he'd said them and he felt himself flushing with embarrassment.

  
“I'm glad.” Magnus smiled happily apparently unaware of ridiculousness of Alec's response. “Now the other one.”

  
Once Alec saw what was inside the wrapping he couldn't help but laugh and at least some of the anxiety seemed to leave him.

  
“You got me a rubber duck..” Alec laughed.

  
“Ah Alexander, not just a duck, a Shakespeare rubber duck...picked that up on a trip to Stratford and I remembered you saying you loved the bard..” Magnus admonished him lightly.

  
“I really do.. thank you Magnus they're great…” Alec dared to look up and instantly regretted it when he met Magnus twinkling eyes and it felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him.

  
It felt like time stood still as the two of them simply stared at each other happily. It was Magnus that broke the silence.

  
“Well now that my santa duties are done I should really head off.” Magnus unfurled himself from the chair and stood to leave. “I'll see you soon Alexander and hopefully I won't be so ridiculously tired next time so I can fill you in on all my adventures.”

  
“I'll look forward to it.” Alec replied with far more sincerity than he'd intended, once more cursing himself for his apparent lack of self control whenever Magnus was near.

  
Magnus bowed flamboyantly before grabbing his bag and heading out onto the street.

  
As Alec returned to the counter he stuffed his gifts under the desk and tried to ignore Luke's questioning gaze.

  
For the rest of his shift Alec still felt in somewhat of a daze which seemed to be his default position whenever he saw Magnus but fortunately he'd been working long enough at the shop that he could almost do his job on auto pilot. Luckily Luke didn't seem to notice or at least didn't say anything to him so he almost thought he'd got away with it.

  
Finally his shift was over and grabbing his coat and bags he went to leave whilst Luke shut up shop.

  
“I'll see you next time Luke.” He shouted as he opened the door.

  
“Hey Alec..” luke called back making Alec turn round hand still on the door handle. “I know Magnus always seems really confident but underneath all that he can be really insecure about things. I thought you should know.”

  
Alec froze where he stood trying to make sense of what Luke had said but he'd already disappeared into the back room.

  
………

  
It was late by the time Alec reached his front door. He'd decided to walk back from work rather than take the subway in part to try and clear his head and make sense of what Luke had said and, if he was honest, in the vain hope that perhaps he wouldn't have to deal with talking to Isabelle.

  
Luke's word were still rattling around his brain, he knew what he wanted them to mean but surely that couldn't be the case. Alec grappled for keys and still nothing seemed to be making sense and, quite frankly, it was starting to drive him crazy.

  
He practically groaned when he saw his sister sat on the sofa in her fluffy pyjamas glass of wine in hand because of course he wouldn't be that lucky.

  
“You're late back. I was starting to worry, but if you think that gets you out of telling me everything you're very much mistaken…” Izzy patted a spot on the sofa next to her whilst Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes.

  
Reluctantly Alec sat down knowing full well that it was probably sensible to just get the conversation out of the way as when his sister had an idea in her head she wouldn't let it go.

  
“Iz, seriously I'm really tired and honestly I have no idea what you're talking about.” Alec ran his fingers distractedly through his hair wanting more than anything to be pretty much anywhere else.

  
Izzy paused for second and looked at him through narrowed eyes before playfully batting him on his arm and smiling.

  
“Seriously Alec….so, you and Magnus then, you've been holding out on me big brother.” Izzy waggled her eyebrows suggestively before giving an elaborate sigh once she saw the expression of confusion on Alec’s face. “Oh come on Alec, this is me. I knew you liked him..”

  
“What...no..” Alec felt himself blushing furiously as he held his hands up in a futile attempt at denial.

  
“Alec..really..you smile every time he texts you..you never smile.” Izzy shook her head with frustration.

  
“I smile.” Alec protested and Izzy just raised an eyebrow.

  
“Fine, whatever...anyway you didn't tell me he likes you too…” Izzy grinned before sipping on her wine.

  
“Izzy..no..that's not...he doesn't..” Alec took a deep breath before continuing. “Look we're just friends ok..”

  
Alec tried to rub his hands surreptitiously on his jeans to calm down his sweating palms. He just couldn't allow himself to believe that Magnus was in anyway interested in him because he knew it just wasn't possible and it was hard enough to act normally around him as it was.

  
“Oh Alec…” Izzy sighed.

  
“Izzy seriously...just stop ok..” Alec could feel himself getting somewhat stressed by the way the conversation was going.

  
“You didn't know…” Izzy looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Honestly Alec, you should see the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking...I promise you he really likes you…”

  
Izzy reached forward to put her hand on Alec's thigh and he brushed her hand away simply resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

  
“Alec, talk to me..” Izzy said softly and Alec just shook his head in response.

  
“Alec…” There was an instance in Izzy tone.

  
“What do you want me to say Izzy...fine ok I really like him but he only sees me as a friend and that's all he ever will...I mean seriously, like someone like him would be interested in someone like me..and...look I can't talk about this anymore.” Alec could feel the tears pricking at his eyelids as he stood abruptly to his feet grabbing his bags and stalking off to his room.

  
“Alec wait…” Alec spun round to look at his sister.

  
“Izzy just stop… seriously just stop ok...do you honestly think if Magnus was in anyway interested in me he wouldn't have said anything by now and he hasn't ok..happy now..” Alec spat out more with frustration than real anger before turning round and entering his room slamming the door behind him.

  
………

  
Izzy slowly stirred her coffee watching the swirls forming and breaking apart on the surface. Java Jones was busy today, mainly with shoppers escaping the cold,grey February rain, but fortunately she'd managed to find a table in the corner.

  
It'd been over 3 weeks since Alec had admitted how he felt about Magnus and still nothing had changed. Izzy had been so sure when she'd met Magnus that he was equally smitten with her brother but what she couldn't work out was why he hadn't said anything yet. She'd tried broaching the subject on the couple of occasions that they'd been shopping together but as it turned out Magnus was a master at deflecting the issue but now, quite frankly, she'd reached the end of her tether with the whole situation.

  
Strictly speaking Alec would kill her if he knew what she was planning but seeing as the one time she'd tried to talk to him about things he'd practically bitten her head off it felt as though she'd run out of options.

  
Izzy looked up as the door opened and saw Magnus scanning the room before catching her eye and waving cheerfully before heading to get a drink. Izzy drummed her fingers impatiently on the table as she waited for him to join her as she tried to push down any doubts about talking to him.

  
“Isabelle, looking fabulous as ever...honestly I don't know how you do it, this weather plays havoc with my hair..” Magnus grinned as he kissed both her cheeks in greeting before sitting down. Izzy could see a small glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes as he saw the expression on her face.

  
“So you and Alec..” Izzy said as soon as Magnus had settled in and there was no mistaking the look of shock on Magnus’ face despite how quickly he tried to conceal it.

  
“Blunt as ever my dear..” Magnus complained.

  
“Well, what do you expect. Every time I try and bring it up you always defect…” Isabelle folded her arms severely.

  
“I suppose there's no chance that'll work now…” Magnus looked up at the resolute look on Izzy’s face and his shoulders visibly slumped. “Apparently not.”

  
“Not a chance..” No enough was enough, there was no way round it, Izzy knew she had to find out what was going on and seeing there was no chance of any headway with Alec she hoped at least she might be able to get something out of Magnus.

  
The temptation to just fire questions at Magnus was almost overwhelming, being quiet was always a struggle for Isabelle, but somehow she just had this feeling that the best strategy was just to sit back and see what Magnus said without prompting.

  
Izzy leaned back in her chair and sipped at her coffee whilst watching Magnus carefully, noting with interest how he seemed determined to avoid her gaze. She'd never thought of Magnus as insecure but there was a distinct sense of vulnerability in him and it was somewhat surprising.

  
“So….” Izzy raised a questioning eyebrow as she spoke.

  
“It's fine my dear, I understand you're just protecting your brother.” Magnus spoke softly as he stirred his drink. “Look I know I can be a bit much sometimes but you can tell Alec I know he just wants to be friends and I respect his feelings on the matter….as much as I wish it were otherwise.”

  
The last part of the sentence was spoken so softly that Isabelle wasn't sure she’d heard it right.

  
“Sorry…?”

  
“It's fine. I know I'm always around the bookshop and I'm sure it's getting a bit much for him….I just...well, I suppose I hoped he wouldn't work it out...but if it makes him uncomfortable I'll stop…” Magnus looked up at Izzy and smiled halfheartedly.

  
“I knew it..” Izzy clapped her hands together happily and started to laugh at the expression on Magnus face.

  
“Sorry….I'm not exactly sure what's going on here…” Magnus brows were furrowed with confusion.

  
“You like Alec.” Izzy stated plainly grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

  
“Well yes...I thought...wait, Alec hasn't said anything to you…” Izzy could see the realisation dawning on Magnus face.

  
“Nope..”

  
“So….”

  
“God, you people are pathetic...Alec likes you too you idiot..” Izzy could help but roll her eyes.

  
“Noooo….he's never...that's not the impression he gives off…” Magnus sounded hesitant.

  
“Oh Magnus, this may have escaped your notice but my brother is not exactly warm and fuzzy..” Isabelle giggled, the startled expression on Magnus face making her laugh harder. “He likes you Magnus..”

  
“You're sure..” There was still clearly a lingering doubt in Magnus mind.

  
“Positive..he told me himself..so the big question is what are you going to do about it…”

  
Magnus flopped forward dramatically putting his head in his hands.

  
“God I am such an idiot..” He grumbled

  
“Yep..” Izzy nodded, smirk plastered on her face.

  
“Thanks for the support..” Magnus rolled his eyes and Izzy just raised an eyebrow in response. “Honest to god I really don't know what it is about your brother that turns me into a nervous teenager..”

  
Magnus looked up and rested his chin on his palm.

  
“Oh my god you are so smitten…” She laughed happily. “So what I don't get is why the hell you haven't asked him out already…”

  
“Luke..”

  
“I'm sorry…” Izzy furrowed her brows in confusion.

  
“He made me promise that it would be Alec's choice…” Magnus tilted his head so his cheek lay flat on his palm.

  
“How’s that working out for ya..” Izzy laughed at the affronted look on Magnus face. “Still at least you got to know each other better I spose….”

  
“The little bugger..” Magnus sat bolt upright as the realisation dawned on him. “That's why he did it…so I'd get to know Alec better...”

  
“Huh..”

  
“Ok so, full confession. I may or may not have closed myself off after the whole Camille thing..” Magnus fiddled uncomfortably with his ear cuff, his expression almost sheepish.

  
“God she's such a bitch…”

  
“Tell me about it…” Magnus agreed

  
“What were you even thinking…” Izzy shook her head

  
“In my defence she could be very persuasive…” Magnus replied shifting in his chair slightly.

  
“I bet…” Izzy sniggered and Magnus just pouted in response.

  
“If you've quite finished..” Magnus looked sternly across at Izzy who put her finger to her lip theatrically. “Fine, anyway, after the whole Camille thing I guess you could say I put my defences up more than a little…you know how it is if you don't let anyone close no one can hurt you..”

  
“Alec would never hurt anyone…” Izzy folded her arms defensively.

  
“Well I know that now…”

  
“Good...so back to my previous question...what you gonna do about it…” Izzy laid her best piercing gaze on Magnus.

  
Izzy watched as Magnus stroked his chin deep in thought.

  
“If it's any help Alec working the Valentine's Day shift…” Izzy waggled her eyebrows dramatically.

  
………

  
Alec rested his elbows on the counter, coffee cup in one hand and glanced around the nearly empty shop. Not that it was hugely surprising that the shop was so quiet, 6pm on Valentine's Day wasn't really known to be peak shopping time, but Alec had somewhat hoped that perhaps there would've been an influx of customers trying to buy a gift last minute to at least occupy him and stop his thoughts from wandering.

  
It wasn't even that he particularly minded being single per se it was just, today, on a day dedicated to romance, he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus and that way madness lay.

  
Ever since Magnus had returned they'd fallen back into their old pattern easily, the initial awkwardness disappearing over the weeks. Every time Alec worked, Magnus would appear around 5pm, portfolio tucked under his arm and start sketching his designs. If it was quiet they would chat over coffee, sometimes about nothing, sometimes putting the world to rights and Alec found himself living for those small snippets of time they spent together.

  
Over the course of January he had largely come to accept the hopelessness of his situation. Magnus was like drug to him and like an addict he was powerless to resist however hard he tried. Unsurprisingly Magnus hadn't appeared tonight, doubtless having more exciting things to do, and Alec felt his absence like a hole in his chest.

  
Alec took a hefty mouthful of his coffee and scanned around the shop again purposely trying to avoid the small display of Valentines cards on the desk. As it turned out the Christmas cards were so successful that Jocelyn had designed some for Valentine's and they were equally beautiful, the perfect mix of abstract and traditional. Seeing them just made him think of how Izzy had tried everything to persuade him that he should send one to Magnus, pointing out that they were anonymous so there was really no risk.

  
Alec had hoped that Izzy had given up after his confession to her and maybe in some way she had, but none the less his sister was stubborn and once she had an idea in her head he knew all too well that even if she pretended to have accepted defeat she rarely did.

  
He had, he had to admit, been somewhat suspicious when Izzy had insisted that she choose his outfit for work telling him that he never knew if the love of his life would appear this evening and maybe, just maybe, if he was totally honest he'd hoped that perhaps she knew something he didn't.

  
Alec shook his head roughly trying to get thoughts of Magnus out of his head, something that was increasingly impossible as the days went past. Almost out of habit his eyes flicked over to the chair Magnus normally sat and it felt like he could almost see him sitting there, his forehead scrunched up in concentration as he sketched occasionally looking up and catching Alec's eye, smiling that sweet smile that made Alec's insides melt.

  
He was so lost in his daydream that he didn't even notice the shop door open until he heard someone clearing their throat at the desk and snapping back to attention he turned to see the last person he expected to see.

  
“Good daydream darling…” Magnus grinned at him and Alec felt his stomach lurch as a gentle flush coloured his cheeks.

  
“Sorry, I was miles away….” Alec ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

  
“I could see that.” Magnus winked.

  
“Well...yeah...I...I didn't expect to see you here tonight…coffee as usual?” Alec could feeling himself blushing as he struggled to even form sentences.

  
“Ah well I'm glad I could surprise you…and yes coffee would be lovely.” Alec turned to the coffee machine grateful for the opportunity to calm down. He had hoped that given time Magnus would stop affecting him this much but clearly he wasn't that lucky. When he turned back he saw Magnus had started to sort through the remaining cards by the till, a look of concentration on his face and Alec felt his stomach drop, of course Magnus would have someone, he was a fool to think otherwise.

  
“Ah Jocelyn's work is so beautiful...honest opinion Alexander which is your favourite.” Magnus looked up at Alec eyes glittering.

  
Alec focused all his attention on the cards trying to calm his racing pulse and push down the almost overwhelming feeling of his heart breaking.

  
“Ummm...well they're all good...I mean so...well is it for someone special.” Alec tried to sound as casual as possible and wasn't entirely sure he'd succeeded.

  
“Oh yes...someone very, very, special...it's for the most remarkable man I've ever met…” Magnus rested an elbow on the desk and placed his chin on his palm, an almost dreamy expression on his face and Alec felt physically sick even though he'd known this day was inevitable.

  
Pinching the bridge of his nose sharply to try and focus he selected a card for Magnus, despite his feelings he knew Magnus deserved the best and although it would be painful he hoped that Magnus would get the love he so deserved. Shakily he put the card on the desk next to Magnus’ coffee and smiled weakly unable to speak, his tongue feeling swollen in his mouth.

  
Magnus grinned and winked and moved over to his normal seat, chewing on the end of his pen as he began to write in the card. Alec could feel the tears stinging his eyes and finding it unbearable quickly shuffled off to the back room to try and regain some degree of composure.

  
………

  
Magnus had always considered himself a confident man, he knew he was attractive and smart and also knew that he had so much love to give the right person. True, his experience with Camille had knocked his confidence somewhat but he had never given up hope, even when he'd pretended he had. Despite it all Alexander Lightwood made him nervous in a way he wasn't sure he'd felt before.

  
His conversation with Isabelle a few days earlier had given him a renewed sense of hope and a determination to let Alec know exactly what he had come to mean to him, beyond that it was up to Alec and he hoped more than anything Isabelle was right.

  
There was of course no denying that he was still anxious about how his plan would go down so by the time he'd reached Luke's store it was significantly later than usual. If things didn't work out the way he planned at least, he thought, he could leave quietly with his dignity still somewhat intact.

  
When he arrived the shop was quiet, for which he was grateful, and Alexander appeared lost in thought, not even noticing him until he arrived at the counter. Magnus wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing but he quieted the little voice inside his head filling his mind with doubts and proceeded with his plan.

  
It was only when he was sitting in his usual chair, pen poised to pour his heart out, that the doubts had started to return. Alec had seemed off with him this evening and he wasn't sure what that meant. It was downright impossible to get the slightest indication what was going through his head as Alexander Lightwood was astonishingly good at hiding what he was feeling despite his remarkable propensity to blushing.

  
Magnus sipped his coffee as if somehow the caffeine would give him either inspiration or courage or ideally both.

  
Magnus took a deep breath and gently sucked on his pen, unable to look over at Alec for fear of losing his nerve.

  
_Just write what's in your heart_ he told himself knowing that Alec was nothing if not straightforward and whatever happened he deserved the truth.

  
As he put pen to paper his hand was shaking gently but he pushed the enormity of the situation away and just begin to write, checking only when he'd finished and smiling softly at the result.

_  
Dearest Alexander,_

_  
It feels like I have closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman, for so long it feels like centuries, but you have unlocked something in me._

_  
You have no idea how much these last few months have meant to me and how getting to know you has enriched my life more than you can imagine. I cherish every moment that I get to spend with you however small._

_  
If I had one wish it would be that you would be my valentine_.

  
_?_

  
Whilst it seemed silly to not sign the card Magnus was a stickler for tradition so he simply sealed the card pressing his lips to the envelope.

  
Magnus drained his coffee cup and stood as confidently as he could before striding towards the counter. Alec could barely look at him as he passed the cup across along with the money he owed.

  
“Thanks.” Alec muttered almost inaudibly.

  
Magnus paused for a second, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, before reaching in his bag and retrieving the single rose in there.

  
It was sheer force of will that stopped his hands shaking as he gently placed the card and the flower on the countertop.

  
“Alexander…” He whispered, voice cracking with emotion. “For you.”

  
Alec froze where he stood his mouth dropped open in shock before looking across at Magnus scanning his face with his left eye narrowed.

  
“Is this a joke?” Alec's face was a picture of disbelief and Magnus felt all his doubts resurface threatening to overwhelm him.

  
“Just read it Alexander...please..if…” Magnus choked on the words. What if Isabelle was wrong? What if she had just thought Alec liked him and had embellished the truth? Oh god what if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

  
Alec looked down at the envelope, turning it if his hands as if not sure what to do with it before opening it up and taking the card out. There was a visible shake to his hands as he began to read and the seconds seemed to stretch out to an eternity.

  
Magnus watched as Alec's shoulders visibly slumped and suddenly was overwhelmed with nausea. Dropping his gaze he noticed that he'd been gripping onto the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles had turned white and all he could focus on was breathing, in and out, trying to calm himself.

  
Still Alec didn't move, didn't speak and Magnus couldn't bear it any longer, his heart felt like it was breaking in two as he softly turned to walk out the door unable to look at Alec and see the mistake he'd made.

  
All he could focus on was getting away, his feet stepping mechanically one in front of the others. He felt so numb he didn't hear Alec call out his name, didn't hear the footsteps frantically following him outside and it was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him round that he came somewhat back to reality to see warm hazel eyes gazing down at him.

  
“Magnus...is….is this real…” Magnus noted Alec's brows knotted in confusion or was it concern, he wasn't even sure anymore.

  
“Oh Alec...I'm sorry….I..” Magnus swallowed hard before continuing. “I understand...it's ok...you don't….”

  
Magnus didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Alec had grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him towards him, his lips finding Magnus in an almost desperate kiss.

  
It took more than a few seconds for Magnus to process what was going on, his senses filled with Alec, his hands still hanging limply by his sides. When Alec pulled away he found himself chasing Alec's touch craving it more than he had ever felt before and in seconds their lips met again and Magnus felt like every nerve in his body was tingling as he reached up and tangled his hands in Alec's hair feeling the moan it elicited vibrate through his whole body.

  
When they finally broke apart Magnus blinked his eyes open to see Alec looking down at him with wonder, pupils blown wide and finally Magnus felt like everything in the world was as it should be.

  
“You never cease to amaze me Alec.” He murmured breathily and a soft smile started to play on Alec's kiss bruised lips.

  
“So this is really real..” Alec asked.

  
“If that's what you want too…” Magnus felt like he was drowning in Alec's hazel eyes, mesmerised by the small crinkles at the corners as Alec's smile broadened.

  
“Oh god...so much….” Alec smiled as he pulled Magnus towards him again.

  
“Oh thank god finally..” A familiar voice behind them made them both freeze for a second and Magnus glanced over Alec's shoulder to see Luke and Jocelyn smiling happily.

  
“Way to kill the mood Garroway…” Jocelyn chuckled as Magnus and Alec pulled apart, Alec looking decidedly flustered.

  
“Well …. honestly it took them long enough.” Luke grinned at the pair of them.

  
“Oh god...Luke...I'm sorry the shop...I …” Alec stepped away from Magnus and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. “I'll get right back to it..”

  
“Alec...don't worry about it...we'll take over from here..” Luke put his hand on Alec's shoulder and Jocelyn nodded in agreement.

  
“But I thought you had a meal to get to…” Jocelyn and Luke exchanged a look and Jocelyn nodded almost imperceptibly.

  
“Well….about that...I was thinking maybe you guys might want to take our table...it is your first Valentine's Day after all…”

  
“And before you say anything...honestly I think Luke would be happier with a takeaway anyway so you'd be doing him a favour.” Jocelyn added in before Alec had a chance to protest whilst Luke nodded in agreement.

  
“If you're sure..” Alec glanced between Jocelyn and Luke.

  
“Damn straight..” Luke laughed.

  
Magnus couldn't resist reaching across and grabbing Alec's hand squeezing it tightly.

  
“Well, you know, strictly speaking Alexander hasn't actually asked me out yet so…” Magnus couldn't resist teasing Alec a little.

  
When Alec turned to Magnus there was a broad smile on his face that made Magnus heart sing.

  
“Oh of course..” Alec looked seriously at Magnus trying to stifle the grin that was invading his face. “Magnus Bane, would you like to go to dinner with me..”

  
Magnus gazed up at Alec and honestly had never felt so happy and alive in his life.

  
“I would love that..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think and feel free to have a chat on tumblr @the-burning-tiger


End file.
